Can't You Trust Me?
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: When trust determines life or death, can one trust the other to keep them safe? And if not, can the other still keep the one safe? SonAmy OneShot


Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2010.

Sonic and Amy

_Can't You Trust Me?_

Yet again, another excuseless span of time has passed. My apologies mean nothing, but to those that keep coming back and reading my stories, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this, and that it is on par with my other Sonic x Amy stories. Enjoy!

_Small machines, barely a centimeter in length each. Finely made, insect-like robots, intricate and barely different than a regular fly._

_They are equipped with special sensors that make them extremely sensitive to movement. Upon detecting motion, especially incredibly fast motion, these robots activate small thrusters that can reach Mach 1 with little effort._

_In a large swarm, these machines, each razor sharp when detecting motion, can be extremely deadly, and-_

"Hey, why are you telling me all this?"

Tails' description of the small droid had worn Sonic out, as Tails suddenly jumped and broke out of his technical trance.

"Sonic! I'm trying to help you! I didn't do recon on Eggman for fun. I was trying to see if he was plotting anything on you!"

"Well, I could pass on the technical jargon. Besides, I need to be going now," Sonic told his friend, who turned and asked, "Going? Where do you have to be?"

"On a date with Amy. I promised we'd go on one, and... I really don't want to be late," Sonic finished, a rather unconvincing tone to his last statement.

Tails nodded, and answered, "Well, if you have to, but I really should tell you-"

"Sorry, Tails," Sonic interrupted, "You can give me the rundown on that bug later. See ya!"

Sonic then suddenly blasted out of Tails' lab, Tails yelling, "Sonic! Wait! It's REALLY important!"

But Tails knew it was in vain. Sonic was already a mile away.

"Man, I know that he and Amy should go out together, but this is dangerous. If Eggman really plans to use this..."

Tails shook his head, and thought, _I just have to hope that their date goes just fine._

Meanwhile, Amy waited on her doorstep, having just put the last of her quills in place for her date. Even though Amy had just stepped out, looking the same as ever but with a fresh, attractive charm to her, she was worried that Sonic would predictably miss their date.

"Please Sonic, don't follow the same pattern you always have..."

"Oh man, you make me sad when you say that..."

Amy turned suddenly to the voice, and saw Sonic walk from around her house, a smile on his face with one hand behind his back.

Amy gasped in delight, and ran over to him, immediately wrapping her arms around him, as he hugged her back with one arm.

"You actually did it! You showed up!"

"Yeah, I guess I don't need to fear your hammer today."

"Hey, speaking of feeling sad..." Amy retorted, her voice dropping a little, at which Sonic said, "Aww, don't worry. I've got something for you, just close your eyes."

Amy smiled and followed his request, at which Sonic produced the bright red rose from behind his back, which he placed underneath Amy's nose. She took in a breath and suddenly brightened, opening her eyes and seeing the rose under her eyes.

"Oh Sonic! That's beautiful!" Amy said ecstatically, at which Sonic answered, "A pretty rose, for a pretty rose..."

Amy smiled widely at Sonic, who suddenly blushed almost as red as his gift when Amy laid a quick kiss on his cheek.

Sonic smiled then, feeling encouraged, and as Amy tied the rose carefully into a lock of her quills, Sonic took Amy's hand as she finished the task.

"So, where shall we go, Amy?"

"Anywhere! I just want to be with you."

Sonic smiled, and said, "That sounds great to me!"

So the two set off, just walking, hand in hand, around everywhere. They went to a pond and skipped rocks together for a little while. Sonic turned red again as he found it difficult to skip the stones, while Amy seemed to have a knack for it. Amy, however, pulled him into a hug again and whispered, "You're doing fine..."

The two then went on, walking through a forest, enjoying the sweet ambience. At one point, the two sat down next to a tree to rest for a little while. They ran their hands over the leafy ground until their hands touched, at which they joined them again and looked to each other.

Their date gave a smile to warm the others' heart. Amy then drew closer and laid her head against Sonic's shoulder, who laid his head against hers.

The two sat in silence for awhile, and Sonic asked, a tinge of nervousness in his voice, "Is this what you pictured when I asked you out?"

"...Yes."

Sonic smiled and then put an arm around Amy, pulling her closer and nuzzling her soft face, at which she crooned with joy.

Finally, after some time sitting together, Amy asked, "Sonic, can we go walking again?"

"Sure Amy," Sonic replied, standing up and helping Amy to her feet, who smiled and winked at Sonic, making him blush again.

"You blush for anything! I love that, it's so cute!" Amy giggled, at which she drew her fingers across Sonic's face, making him smile with relaxation.

Sonic reached up and squeezed Amy's hand as it ran over his face again, and the two smiled and went on.

Now, they were in the middle of a bright green field, flat for miles and totally plain. But as the two hedgehogs walked hand in hand, that's what they wanted.

Meanwhile, however, a sneering voice grumbled, "So, you decided to have a little fun day with the girl, huh? Well, I'd hate to ruin a date, but at least you'll be together for a LONG time now! AHHAHAHA!"

A long, gloved finger pushed a button, and suddenly, the building around the person began to emit a horrible buzzing, as shrill as a jet engine.

Back on the plains, Sonic and Amy walked along slowly, wanting nothing but to enjoy the other's company.

"Amy, can I tell you something?" Sonic asked, a little nervousness seeping into his voice.

Amy turned her crystal green eyes to Sonic and replied, "Of course, what is it?"

Sonic took both of Amy's hands in his, and began, "I'm sorry..."

Amy tilted her head, a worried expression on her face, as she asked, "Why?"

Sonic looked down at the ground and said, "We could have had this time together a dozen times, and yet I kept missing it..."

Amy's worry turned to sadness, as Sonic continued, "Even when I promised myself that I would make the date with you, and be with you..."

But Amy's gentle caress across Sonic's face made him look back up at her, a soulful, lost look in his eyes.

"Sonic... are you happy right now, on this date?"

Sonic looked at Amy surprised and attested, "Yes! Of course I am!"

Amy smiled, running her hand up and down Sonic's face again, and said, "Then listen... it's okay..."

Sonic gave Amy an unsure look, but she continued, "I was disappointed when we didn't get to go out. And I might have blamed you for it... but that was all wrong..."

Amy put her other hand on Sonic's face and said, "I should have realized, that some things can't be helped. Besides, aren't we here, right now?"

Sonic nodded, his face beginning to blush again at the softness of Amy's hands, making him half-lid his eyes.

"Then, that's all I've ever wanted..."

Then, the two locked eyes, a loving gaze, as Sonic placed his arms around Amy's waist and back, pulling her closer to him, as she put her arms around his neck. They were drawing close, their eyes closing, their lips trying to bridge the gap between them.

However, the two suddenly snapped open their eyes when they heard a low, strange buzzing sound.

"Amy, do you hear that?"

"Yeah... it sounds kinda like a plane..."

But they continued listening, letting go of each other and looking around carefully.

"I can't figure out where it's coming from, Amy... do you see anything?" Sonic asked.

Amy was silent for a moment, and Sonic turned back to her, only to see her transfixed with something in the sky. Sonic followed her gaze and saw it.

It was a dark mist, it seemed, from where they were standing. However, it grew larger as it drew closer.

"Soooonic..." Amy murmured, fear rising in her voice.

Sonic stepped in front of Amy in defense, staring up at the mist carefully.

The buzzing continued to grow louder, getting more and more shrill. It was then that Sonic gasped, and realized what it was.

"It's those little bugs, those things Tails was telling me about!" Sonic said in a panicked tone.

"What? Little bugs?" Amy asked confused, though no less fearful.

"He said they were a new weapon that Eggman had developed!"

"What? Then we'd better get out of here!" Amy cried out, and began to run, but Sonic suddenly remembered something else.

"AMY! Wait!"

Amy stopped immediately and turned, yelling back, "What? We have to go, before we get attacked!"

But Sonic ran up to Amy, and remembered Tails' words...

_Upon detecting motion, especially incredibly fast motion, these robots activate small thrusters that can reach Mach 1 with little effort._

He then hugged Amy and said, "Amy, I know it sounds insane, but we need to stay still. If we don't move, we'll be fine!"

"Are you crazy? Those things are going to attack us!"

"Amy, they were made to detect high speed, so if we run away, they'll speed up and hurt us!"

Amy shook her head however, and said panicky, "No, Sonic, you'll be faster than them! We can't just stand here!"

Sonic cast a glance back at the approaching cloud, which apparently was sent to their location to give chase.

Sonic turned back to Amy and said, "Please, Amy, we need to do this. Can't you trust me?"

With those words, Amy quieted, and looked at Sonic, tears beginning to well up in her eyes from her fear, but she answered, "Yes... okay, then we won't move."

Amy and Sonic hugged, holding still, as Sonic turned back to look at the impending swarm.

The harsh buzzing had turned deafening, sounding like a million gears and buzzsaws, all running at full speed.

Sonic felt his stomach churning, knowing that this could be his and Amy's last moments. But he knew they'd make it, they had to...

But then, the fear becoming too enormous, Amy suddenly screamed, "NOO! SONIC! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

The robots were within fifty feet, and Amy was just pulling away from Sonic. He knew only one thing that could save them both.

"SONIC, WE HAVE T-MMM!"

They both became stock still as Sonic held Amy captive with his kiss. Her arms slackened and she closed her eyes, as Sonic pulled her close to himself. She made no sound, and tears streamed from her eyes.

Then, the robot cloud overtook them...

Sonic had closed his eyes too, but he opened them to look at the swarm around him, the buzzing deafening. But in this moment, all sound was lost, as all that mattered to Sonic was the girl that he held safe in his arms.

After a tense minute, the swarm finally passed over them and returned to the sky, disappearing beyond the horizon. When Sonic was finally sure they were gone, they both stopped the kiss.

At that moment, however, Amy turned away and began to cry, burying her hands in her face.

"Amy? It's okay, we're safe now."

"Why did I mistrust you? How did I have no faith in you?" Amy cried out.

Sonic felt her pain, but then went and turned her around to face him, and placed his hands on her face, as she had on his.

"Amy... I knew it would be hard for you to trust me for such a scary task..."

"But I should have anyway!"

Amy continued to cry, sobbing loudly, but Sonic said, "Amy... some things can't be helped. Besides... aren't we here, right now?"

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes, hearing those words and stopping her crying.

"Now, please, we were just at this part..."

Sonic then wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and back, Amy wrapping hers around Sonic's neck, and the two of them kissed each other as if they had lost each other and had found the other once again.

Amy sobbed only once, at which Sonic deepened his kiss, licking her lips to invite her tongue. She joined her tongue with his and they held this love for as long as they could, their hearts pounding like drums against their chests, the other feeling their lover's slamming heart, both for what they had just went through, and for what they felt right now.

Finally, they opened their eyes and drew back. Amy, however, shook her head, and said, "No... I can't just forget-"

"Amy..."

Amy looked at Sonic soulfully, their eyes glistening with life.

"Please repeat after me, ok?"

Amy nodded.

"I love you..."

"I love you..."


End file.
